Ally
Pets are monsters who travel with you, fight for you, and carry extra equipment for you. You may have one pet, plus one more pet for every five charisma points you have. How to Obtain Pets Your first pet will join you when you enter Vernis. You can choose from a dog, cat, bear, or little girl. The animals have various natural advantages, but the little girl can equip all types of equipment. You can also tame pets through a variety of means. It should be noted that pets that have any kind of AOE attack will usually not use it because of the possibility that it might harm you. However, caster pets will still cast spells. There is a horse trader in Yowyn. Horses are very strong and fast. They are excellent companions at the beginning of the game. There is a slave trader in Derphy. Slaves of varying quality may be purchased there. All slaves are humanoid, so they can equip everything you can. If you find or purchase a scroll of ally, it will create a random pet, the level and type of which is dependent on your level. Finding and reading a diary of a younger sister, sister, or catsister will spawn the owner of the diary, who will become a pet. Using a Rod of Domination allows you to subdue enemies and press them into your service. However, strong enemies may be able to resist you. Finally, you can get monster balls from general vendors or goods vendors in any town. A monster ball can capture any monster, as long as the monster's level is less than the rating of the monster ball. For example, a level 7 monster ball can capture anything from a flying frog up to a juere infantry. Recommended Pet Types *The god pet golden knight and defender as both can area heal. *Any kind of Humans that can equip gear are great early on. *Master Mummies can be a great pet for their fear touch attack, high HP, and high damage. *Chess Pieces (except for the Pawn) can be great tanks if equipped right. *Minotaurs (except for the casters) are like Humans with higher stats. *Giants of any kind (if you can find one and dominate it without dying). *Tarantulas and Master Scorpions can be amazing pets if you get one early on due to their poison. *Asuras can be the ultimate killing machine if properly equipped and levelled. They have four hand slots, a ranged weapon slot, and an ammo slot, but can't equip armor that isn't a helmet. *Quicklings are excellent if given a ranged weapon, they can fire up to ten times in one round you have. *Golden/Silver bells are also good.(Similar to Quickings but because of their metal body, Bells are not hit by any magic or explosion. so they almost never die.) Kim Nam-Kyu Bad Pet Types *Any kind of fire-based caster. These will destroy items left on the ground and will limit your mobility greatly due to the massive fields of fire they leave behind when casting. Worse, they can and will kill themselves on said fire fields. *Nurses. They have terrible HP, and will heal your enemies, not to mention they will eventually overcast and kill themselves. *Casters in general. Caster types tend to have bad HP and can overcast, killing themselves. They are also very hard to equip properly, considering that anything better than light armor will hinder their casting. *Monsters with a breath weapon. They tend not to use their breath weapon if they can avoid it, and if they DO use their breath weapon (especially something like a Hound or Drake) it will probably damage you and/or destroy your stuff. *Anything that is capable of cursing items. *Slimes. They die easily, cannot equip gear, and will hinder you greatly by leaving behind pools of acid when they die, which may cause your death if they die in an enclosed space. *Immobile monsters such as Man-Eating Flowers, Mushrooms, and the Yerles Portable Cannon. *Hands. They will pull enemies closer to you, including those you do not WANT near you - eyes, ghosts and sirens, etc. *Any invisible pets, as they remain invisible to you, but enemies can still see them. Uses of Pets Adventuring Companions Pets can follow you around and protect you during your adventures. Some of them have high carrying capacity, so you can give them a lot of your extra inventory. (Caution: pets may sell items that are not wearable.) Pets will also pick up ores and crystals and sell them for a good price. Pets can use the gold to get a training session to improve the potential of a random skill. Training costs 500 gold per level of the pet. You cannot take gold from pets, but you can earn some of it by playing a performance near them with the Performer skill. Marriage There are two ways to use pets genetically. The first is to marry them. In the world of Elona, your character can marry any monster, regardless of gender, species, or marital status, as long as the monster's attract and impress ratings are maximized. Once married, you can 'create gene' with them when you're sleepy. Doing so creates a genetic file that allows you to use the "Incarnate a Character" command to create heirs for your character. If you are playing using the 'wizard' cheat mode genes will not save correctly. Genes The second way to use pets genetically is to combine them with gene engineering. If you have the Gene Engineer skill and a genetic machine, you can combine characteristics of any two pets. Food With a ranch, you can breed a great number of pets. Since ranches give your character a corpse-dropping bonus, you can kill your pets for corpses and then make jerky out of them for convenient dungeon feeding. Profit You can sell pets to the slave trader in Derphy for gold coins. The amount you receive is dependent on the pet's level. Ranches are especially useful for making money in this way.